The Prince, the Servant, and the Fuji
by babagoui
Summary: In a fairytale land, Ryoma is in love with Momo but Engaged to Fuji.  MomoRyo FujiRyo TezuFuji


Disclaimer: I wish **  
**

**The Prince, the Servant, and the Fuji**

Once upon a time, in a land far away, a prince sat on the ledge of a water fountain, staring at his reflection. He was going to be married to this prince that he didn't even know tomorrow.

His parents always thought he was a girl when he was little so they engaged him to a guy, but then they found out he was a boy. Not a girl. But it's OK because Ryoma's parents found out he was gay and so was the unknown prince.

Out of nowhere, Ryoma's servant Momoshiro Takeshi appeared. "Worried about the wedding, my prince?" he said.

"Maybe," replied Ryoma.

Momo and Ryoma had known each other since the beginning of time. They know anything and everything about each other. Momo was only a year older than the prince.

"Ah, young love," Momo said.

"What the heck are you talking about? You're only a year older than me." Ryoma said.

Although he would never admit this to anyone, he secretly liked the older boy. He loved how Momo would joke around with him and tease him. He loved his fun and carefree attitude. The thing he loved the most about Momo was his eyes. They sparkled like amethysts whenever he laughed. But Ryoma would never admit this to anyone. He's too smug for that.

Ryoma thought back to the first day he met Momo.

_It was when he was five and a half years old. His parents bought Momo at a nearby village for Ryoma's birthday. _

"_Hi. I'm Momoshiro, but you can call me Momo-chan."_

"_I'm Ryoma."_

_The two stared at each other in an awkward silence. _

"_Wanna go play in my room with me?" the young prince asked his servant._

"_Sure," Momo answered._

_The two played all those games that the people played back then. You know, back when there was no PS2 or Gamecube or tennis. They had fun times. _

Ryoma didn't know when he started having feelings for Momoshiro, but he guessed he gradually started to like him after spending more time with him.

They had many fun times, like when they put four hornets in the chef's shoe. His foot swelled up to size of a melon that day.

Ryoma also thought of time when they destroyed half the village with a feather, a rope, and a loaf of bread. I don't know how that happened either and the villagers try to forget about how they were all scarred for life because of the incident.

There was also that time when the two went trick-or-treating when it wasn't Halloween. Well actually, it was more like Momo forcing Ryoma to wear a dress and go around begging people for candy. Well not really begging though.

Both of them had such great times together. It hurts Ryoma to think that it'll all end tomorrow when he'll meet the mysterious prince. _If only time could stop, I wish I could stay with Momo forever, nothing ruining our current relationship. _

As we all know, time didn't stop and tomorrow came. A really fancy carriage followed by a parade of soldiers and elephants and horses and a marching band entered the palace, signaling the arrival of the prince.

"Presenting Prince Fuji," said the squire guy. .

Out of the golden carriage came out a handsome, girly man who was obviously Prince Fuji. When Ryoma laid eyes on the prince, he was speechless because of the smexiness that is Fuji.

Their eyes met and Ryoma saw Fuji's piercing blue eyes, his auburn hair, his enchanting smile. Ryoma knew it was love at first sight. He forgot all about Momo. The two princes got on with the marriage and all that business.

It was after the marriage now and the two were getting acquainted.

"Saa, now what, my little Ryoma?" Fuji said.

"I dunno. What do you want to do?"

"Anything you want to do."

"I don't know what I want to do," replied Ryoma.

"How about we go and torture people in the castle?" Fuji suggested.

"Sure why not."

Ryoma was extremely happy with his husband. Whenever Ryoma was with him, he felt like he was frolicking through a flowery meadow filled with rainbows and butterflies and sunshiny happiness, and there were bubbles floating around and when they popped, butterflies burst out of them, and whenever they flapped their wings, sparkles would come out and fill the air with happiness. That was what it felt like being with Fuji.

Whenever Momo saw Ryoma being all lovey dovey with Fuji, he felt like his heart was being ripped apart by a paper shredder, but he didn't know what the feeling was like because paper shredders haven't been invented yet. At first, he thought he was feeling like an overprotective big brother, but then he realized his love for Ryoma.

While Momo was secretly watching Ryoma sleep, he saw Fuji sneaking out the window into the palace courtyard. Momo, being the nosy person that he is, followed him. He saw Fuji whispering to a guy with glasses but he was able to hear every word they said.

"The plan is working. That retarded prince has completely fallen for me and no one knows of our plan, Tezuka," Fuji quietly said to the man known as Tezuka.

"Perfect my love. Together, we shall rule this country, but there may be many enemies so don't let your guard down."

When Momo heard the plan, he gasped a little too loudly. Fortunately for him, the two lovers didn't hear his gasp. Unfortunately for him, while backing up, he tripped on a twig and fell on a knife that happened to be there.

"OWWWWWWWW!" Momo screamed. This caused him to be discovered.

"Well, now what do we have here? A little spy it seems. We wouldn't want you blabbing our plan to the whole world now would we?"

Momo ran away and into Ryoma's room. He then explained what just happened to him.

"That's crazy. There is no way Shusuke would ever do that," Ryoma said.

"But"

"Go to sleep Momo, this is obviously all an illusion."

Several days after that whole affair, Momo was banished to the world of misery and despair never to return again. Ryoma didn't even notice, or care, that his once crush just suddenly disappeared. He did notice, however, that Fuji was acting strangely lately.

"Shusuke, what are you doing with that knife?" Ryoma asked a week after Momo was banished.

"Oh nothing, my little Ryoma."

A week later…

"Shusuke, what are you doing with that axe?"

"Oh nothing at all, my darling."

Another week later…

"Shusuke, what are you doing with that mace?"

"Nothing, my sweet Ryoma."

It continued like this until one fateful night. Ryoma was getting ready to go to sleep.

"Ryoma I have a surprise for you," Fuji called out.

"What is it?" questioned Ryoma.

"This." As Fuji said "this", he drove a knife through Ryoma's heart. "Too bad I had to kill you my love," he said mockingly, "but it was all part of the plan. Maybe if you actually listened to your little servant boy this would never have happened, but oh well. Now I'm off to kill your parents.

As Ryoma was dying, his whole life flashed in front of his eyes. It was a good thing he's young or that might have taken forever. He then remembered Momo, his faithful servant. He remembered how much he had loved him, how he never confessed. He felt guilty about betraying his true lover. But now it's too late.

In the end, Fuji became the new queen and married to Tezuka. He became the ruler of the country. Ryoma and his parents lay buried in a graveyard and Momo never came back from the world of misery and despair.

So the moral of this story is "Don't judge a book by its covers". Someone could be the most beautiful person in the world but they always turn out to be an evil tyrant. Not that Fuji is an evil tyrant. The ugliest person ever could be nicest person you'll ever meet. Not that Momo is ugly. Maybe the moral of the story should be changed to "Don't be retarded." Ryoma was too stupid to realize Fuji's evil plan and now he's dead.

**The end**

* * *

A/N: This is my first story. I'm sorry for wasting 5-15 minutes of your life. Constructive criticism is welcome. If you're going to flame, please don't be too harsh about it. I get discouraged easily. **  
**

**  
**


End file.
